Beautiful stranger
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: Una fiesta de máscaras celebrando que Trunks es el CEO de la Corporación Cápsula es la ocasión perfecta para que dos extraños no tan extraños se aprovechen del anonimato para dejar ir todo lo que sienten por el otro, aunque sea prohibido. Adv: Incesto (Explícito)


**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE.**

 **Advertencia: Incesto (tío-sobrina) y EXPLÍCITO. Si estás de alguna forma en desacuerdo con eso, te pido que por favor no sigas leyendo.**

 **ONE-SHOOT**

 **(Más notas al final del capítulo)**

* * *

 **Beautiful Stranger**

Cuando Trunks se convirtió finalmente en CEO de la Corporación Cápsula, su hermana menor se había estado quemando la cabeza para encontrar una excusa y organizar la mejor fiesta de todo Japón. Ahora ya no la necesitaba, eso realmente ameritaba una fiesta y ella hizo realidad el sueño de todo quien entró al gran salón de su hogar aquella noche. Fue un clásico, la princesa odiaba las exageraciones, todo el mundo vestido de fiesta, todo el mundo con una máscara que cubriera todo el rostro, todo el mundo disfrutando del hermoso privilegio del anonimato.

Bueno, así podría finalmente liarse con ese tipo guapo al cual Vegeta tenía en la mira. Haría añicos al pobre muchacho en otra ocasión, pero no en esa. Su padre odiaba las fiestas y ella tenía el pase libre con su hermosa máscara de egipcia y aquel vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo. Esperaba que todos sus amigos vivieran algo tan épico como lo que ella planeó tan cuidadosamente para su propia noche.

* * *

Pan se bajó de la nave de su padre, Gohan, y se asomó a la ventanilla para despedirse.

\- Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de venir en una nave a dejarme, es un lindo detalle, papá -dijo riendo.

\- Todo por no estropear tu cabello y ese vestido al volar -contestó el saiyajin con una media sonrisa. Videl los hubiera asesinado a ambos si hubieran optado por volar y arruinar la apariencia de princesa de su hija- Cuídate y pásalo bien.

\- ¡Anotado!

Se adentró al hogar de la familia más poderosa del país con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, observando todos los arreglos con cuidado. Bra se había esmerado y le había resultado, eso debía admitirlo, y estaba feliz de haber sido una de las primeras invitadas a ese evento. De seguro hablarían de él durante años.

Había optado un vestido azul hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, escogiendo lucir sus piernas esta vez, pero sin pasarse. Sus curvas eran perfectamente delineadas por la fina tela de aquel vestidito y sus hombros y espalda quedaban al desnudo, mostrándole al mundo el bronceado que obtuvo peleando en el desierto -la historia era un poco escalofriante cuando se la contaba a los desconocidos, pero siempre estaba la opción de mentir y decir que lo obtuvo en sus últimas vacaciones en alguna playa paradisíaca-.

Tocó el timbre y se puso su máscara, la cual había llevado en su mano todo el tiempo.

Uno de los sirvientes-robot de la familia Briefs abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida cordialmente. Entró al interior de la morada y se aseguró de hacerse con una copa de vino blanco antes de lo esperado.

Tímidamente, observó la gran cantidad de invitados que ya se encontraban incluso bailando.

\- Siempre llegando tarde -se dijo a sí misma por lo bajo y le sonrió a unos desconocidos que pasaban por su lado.

Encontrar a Bra, Trunks o a algun alma conocida en ese mar de gente le sería imposible, pero ese era el fin de la princesa Briefs, se lo había dicho por teléfono esa misma tarde: Nadie va a encontrar a nadie y no quiero que me busques, atrévete a ser tú en medio de un montón de gente que no te conoce y si lo hace, no te re-conoce.

Se bebió el contenido de la copa de un sorbo, nerviosa. Sí, había tenido el valor de entrar en ese diminuto vestido, sí, había hecho su máscara de un hermoso azul eléctrico y nadie en el planeta la reconocería con ella y su peinado, el cual impedía que los demás vieran demasiado de su larga cabellera negra, muy típica de ella. Si hubiera dejado su pelo suelto todo hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

Bra dijo que ella y Trunks probablemente pintarían sus cabellos de negro o castaño con una pintura temporal. Adiós rasgos característicos, hola anonimato.

Cuando un mozo pasó por su lado se hizo con otra copa llena de vino y la intercambió por la que tenía entre sus manos, vacía. Avanzó un poco más. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Bailar sola? ¿Intentar reconocer a sus amigos?

Bufó, media hora de desastres. Caminó hacia la mesa de los canapés y engulló un par, intentando no parecer demasiado desesperada, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de su linaje si comenzaba a comer como realmente deseaba comer todas esas cosas tan deliciosas que habían para los invitados.

Y entonces algo captó su atención, nada más y nada menos que un extraño. Traje negro, camisa dos botones abierta, corbata ¿Qué era una corbata? Él no debía saberlo y estaba completamente bien. No podía ver mucho de su cabello pero era oscuro, muy oscuro, hacía juego con su máscara y su impecable traje, ese que cubría un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

Contuvo el aire cuando vio que se le acercaba con una copa de algo en su mano derecha. Hasta su caminar le pareció la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

\- ¿Bailas?

Tuvo la tonta idea de decirle "No te conozco", pero fue más rápida que su lengua y se limitó a callarlo y asentir. No todos los días un perfecto adonis la invitaba a bailar sin saber quién era ni cómo era su cara, nada.

La tomó de una mano y sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. La llevó a la pista y la dejó cuando estuvieron al centro, en medio de todos, fundiéndose con la masa.

\- Y ¿Cómo te llamas, extraña? -preguntó él, haciéndola reír entre dientes.

\- No puedo decirte, extraño. Eso rompería las leyes de esta fiesta -le indicó intentando que su voz no sonara tan suya. Supuso que era algo de paranoia lo que le hacía pensar que todo el mundo que la rodeaba podría reconocerla.

\- Está bien -no podía ver muy bien sus labios pero era obvio que sonreía, se lo imaginó como si no tuviera una molesta máscara cubriendo el resto de su rostro y fue más placentero de lo que pensó.

Bra tenía razón, había algo de atractivo en todo eso del anonimato, algo de emocionante.

Tras ese breve momento de coqueteo, comenzaron a bailar con soltura. Saltaban si había que hacerlo, bailaban lento si venía una de aquellas, todo con una gota de sensualidad que derretía a Pan en los brazos de su extraño, deseando saber quién era y por qué se había fijado en ella.

\- ¿Por qué me elegiste? -le preguntó tras terminar de bailar apretada a él, dejando que él la tomara de la cintura y acariciara su espalda de vez en cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él no contestó.

\- ¿Es mi cuerpo? Sería obvio, no puedes ver nada de mi cara aparte de mis labios -especuló.

\- ¿Necesito ver más? -repuso él entonces cuando comenzó una canción un poco más movida y sensual. Pan comenzó a moverse provocativamente como jamás lo había hecho antes, confiando un poco más en su anonimato, en ser una extraña para él.

Le divirtió ver en sus ojos oscuros algo de lujuria, la hizo estremecer por dentro mientras seguía bailando a una distancia considerable y tortuosa para él.

\- Tus ojos -continuó el joven con la voz seca- Puedo ver tus ojos.

\- Wow, ¿En serio? ¿De lejos? -lo atrapó ella con un tono de falsa inocencia.

Podría reconocerlos a kilómetros, pensó él, componiendo una sonrisa calmada cuando vio que los ojos negros de la muchacha brillaron triunfantes.

\- ¿Sabes? Se rumorea que el fin de esta fiesta es que todos se líen con quien siempre quisieron liarse y nunca pudieron -observó.

Pan, sin dejar de bailar de esa manera, una que lo tenía hipnotizado, abrió un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- Así que me conoces, debo suponer, por eso estás conmigo -dijo, descuidando su tono de voz- Lo siento, extraño, pero que yo sepa no quiero nada con ninguno de mis conocidos...

Él la agarró de la cintura repentinamente y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A qué le llamas a lo que hemos estado jugando toda la noche? -y él también lo descuidó. Pan pestañeó varias veces, temblando como una niña y no apartó la mirada cuando él pareció quemarla con la suya.

Y la música siguió:

 _If I'm smart then I'll run away_

 _But I'm not so I guess I'll stay_

 _Heaven forbid_

 _I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

\- Hazle caso a la canción -se mofó él luego.

Pan entornó los ojos, ¿Desde cuándo tenía que hacerle caso a Madonna? Dios, estaba nerviosa, temblaba y sudaba frío, deseaba sacarse la máscara y respirar, al mismo tiempo deseaba seguir al lado de ese hermoso extraño, como dice la cantante, y tomar su oportunidad ahora que la tenía.

\- Yo... -titubeó- Yo... me tengo que ir -dijo rápidamente y huyó de sus brazos tan fácil como llegó. Él se quedó con una sensación de vacío y amargura cuando lo único que quedó fue su leve perfume en el aire.

La siguió. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la cocina de los Briefs, pero allí no se encontraba, solo dos locos besuqueándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Imaginó que ellos podrían ser esos dos y se enfadó consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba allí donde quedó? Era lo más sano, pero definitivamente no lo que quería.

Él quería a esa extraña.

La encontró saliendo de uno de los mil cuartos de baño del lugar. Casi chocan y cuando reconocieron sus máscaras se observaron y Pan volvió a intentar huir, pero él fue más rápido que eso y la tomó de un brazo.

\- Tú quieres esto -le suplicó él.

\- ¿Yo quiero esto? -se dijo la pelinegra a sí misma- Yo quiero esto -se respondió luego, abatida, mirando hacia el suelo- Pero no puedo. No puedo besarte y luego fingir que no sabía quién eras al momento de hacerlo.

Él se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tomó su máscara y se la quitó.

\- Entonces no finjas -dijo, dejando que Pan viera su barba de tres días, su nariz, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos negros.

La joven se quitó su propia máscara y reveló su rostro y el maquillaje un poco arruinado por el sudor que le provocaba usarla. Goten jamás la había visto más radiante que en ese momento en el cual lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo y miedo a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Tuve que mirarte una sola vez -confesó el pelinegro.

En menos de cinco segundos, Pan lo arrastró hacia el baño desde donde había salido cuando se encontraron y cerró la puerta con seguro antes de besarle violentamente. Estaba mal, estaba mal en todo sentido y en todos los niveles posibles, podría culpar a las copas de vino, a la tonta invención de Bra que no resultó con ellos, pues se conocían demasiado bien o también podría aceptar la culpa por ya más de nueve meses pensando en él de otro modo.

Podría aceptar ser odiada por sus amigos, ser apartada por su familia, perderlo todo por eso, pero era un pensamiento fugaz. A la mañana siguiente pensaría en su padre, en su sonrisa y en su orgullo por ella, pensaría en su madre, en su abuelito que tanto se parecía a ese condenado pelinegro, en Trunks, Bra, Marron, sus mejores amigos, y se odiaría a sí misma.

Goten besó su cuello y sus hombros, admirando el tono de su piel. Él estuvo allí, en las batallas que se dieron a cabo en el desierto; él peleó con ella solo para sentirla cerca, él era culpable de haber provocado su ira tan solo para verla jadear, sudar, gruñir de la desesperación. Estaba maldito y también poseído por algo que no lo dejaría hasta que la tuviera.

\- Goten... ah -gimió ella cuando fue mordida por él en la clavícula. No pudiendo soportarlo se dejó llevar, le quitó la chaqueta y desabotonó su camisa entre besos. Se arrepentiría, pero para arrepentirse de algo tenía que llevarlo a cabo, y ya no se detendría.

Él la tomó de una de sus piernas y Pan aprovechó para enrollarlas en su torso y dejar que la sentara sobre el lavabo, frotándose contra ella con necesidad. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su mente dejó de pensar en excusas para huir. Quería quedarse y si eso era un pecado, caería en él voluntariamente.

\- Pan, lo siento... no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza -escuchó que le decía al oído con un susurro que le puso los vellos de punta y sintió como con sus manos en sus piernas levantaba su vestido.

Lo empujó un poco y le desabrochó el botón de su pantalón con una mirada lasciva y perdida.

\- Dime lo que quieres hacerme -le pidió, dejando que él se hiciera cargo de su ropa.

\- Quiero hacerte mía -gruñó cuando dejó caer sus boxer y se acercó a la pelinegra, completamente listo para ella, quien dejó escapar un suspiro cuando contempló su desnudez.

\- Hazlo, por... por favor -dijo cuando lo sintió contra su piel, tentándola, y gimió contra su boca cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse- Hazlo ya, estoy lista... estoy... ¡Ah!

Goten le dio un último beso y le cubrió la boca cuando se introdujo en ella con suavidad, intentando no hacerle daño. Aún cabía la remota posibilidad de que alguien los escuchara y él no se arriesgaría ahora que lo tenía todo. Besó nuevamente su cuello suavemente mientras se movía en su interior, acostumbrándose a la deliciosa y cálida sensación que lo embargó.

Segundos después comenzó a tomar un ritmo más acelerado y los sonidos que ella lograba hacer aun con su mano cubriendo su boca lo excitaban aún más. En un arrebato de descontrol, quitó su mano y bajó la cremallera de su vestido para ver sus pechos, sin sujetador, bajo este. Los tocó, los pellizcó, los lamió mientras se deleitó con los gemidos libres que ella lanzaba con su nombre entremedio así como groserías que jamás le había escuchado proferir.

Era el cielo, ¿Cómo algo así podría ser tan malo?

Con un ritmo más brusco sintió que comenzaba a llegar al límite. Ella lo estaba alcanzando hace un buen rato, intentando avisarle entre palabras entrecortadas hasta que se vino con un glorioso orgasmo que jamás antes había alcanzado con ninguno de sus novios. Goten era el mejor de todos, el mejor. Quizás tenía que ver con que ellos eran simples humanos y él no, pero no podría olvidar toda la clase de sensaciones nuevas que sintió esa noche y en tan poco tiempo. Sus ganas, lejos de ser saciadas, aumentaron. Podría repetir y repetir hasta que la palabra "cansancio" se materializara y teniendo ambos sangre saiyajin corriendo por sus venas eso era muy improbable.

Goten acabó un poco después y apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo, colapsando junto a ella, quien juntó su frente a la de él, sudando, y le sonrió. Era feliz y suerte que aún seguía un estricto tratamiento hormonal con pastillas anticonceptivas ya que sino estaría trepando por las paredes de preocupación por lo descuidados que habían sido.

\- Debes irte, salir de aquí -le dijo a su amante muy a su pesar.

\- ¿Y volver a ser un extraño? -preguntó Goten, suspirando y apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su sobrina-. Podría repetir toda la noche...

\- Vete -ella volvió a recuperar la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y la sonrisa se esfumó, todo se fue en un instante.

El pelinegro resopló y le dio un último leve beso en la comisura de los labios antes de volver a ponerse la ropa y, por último, la máscara.

\- Un placer -se despidió y Pan tragó sonoramente, apartando la mirada hasta que él salió y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que la acompañó, retumbándo en sus oídos.

Un rato más suspiró y saltó del lavabo al suelo, arreglando su ropa interior y su vestido, mirando su reflejo ante el espejo, viendo el desastre que ahora era su maquillaje, lo trastocada que estaba.

Eso lo había cambiado todo y para siempre.

Apretó los labios y volvió a poner la máscara en su lugar antes de abrir la puerta, apagar la luz y salir allí afuera, a la fiesta del año, de la cual todos hablarían por siglos.

¿Y ella? Pues ella preferiría callar todos esos siglos, ocultar que había sido feliz, llorar como en un funeral por la corrupción de su alma o algo parecido, eso que le hacía sentir tan mal al verlo ahora, a lo lejos, bailando con otras.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro enmascarado. Para eso sí fue efectivo el artefacto de Bra, ninguno de los que permanecían en la fiesta nunca notarían quien llora bajo la máscara y quien no.

Nadie, finalmente, sabría nunca que dos Son se habían aprovechado del concepto de ser extraños para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Nadie.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He vuelto y con un one-shoot bastante pasadito (está clasificado en M con justa razón); todo esto es gracias a Madonna -y es irónico que la odie, no soporto ninguna de sus canciones aparte de esta que inspiró la historia- estaba escuchando Beautiful stranger cuando se me ocurrió algo para estos dos y como he sido una persona muy ingrata con el longfic "El problema de ser amigos" pensé que podría regalarle esto a mis pocos lectores.**

 **Espero sus reviews, sus regaños, su odio, su amor (?) todo es bien recibido.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
